


Day 6: Ice Skating

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Sassy Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s like trying to watch a dog stand in a moving car.”</p>
<p>“I’ll feed you your own intestines.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Ice Skating

“No. No, there’s no way--oh god, _seriously_?”

“Stop talking.” Peter snapped, grip tightening viciously on the edge of the rink when his feet started to slide, nailing Stiles with a glare.

Stiles, completely oblivious to the _obvious_ threat to his life, grinned and threw his head back in a laugh that had half the rink looking over at them. Peter snarled at a nearby couple, pulling his lip back just far enough that they quickly moved away. Avoiding the other gazes on him, Peter tried to straighten his legs once more.

Only to curse and scramble when his feet nearly slid completely out from under him.

“You were a basketball star. You fight like you’re dancing.” Stiles skated closer, nearly pressing up against Peter, ignoring the rumbling growl vibrating up from his chest. “And yet you can’t even _stand_ on skates.”

“You’re not _supposed_ to stand on ice. If you were,” Peter paused when he started to slide once more, hauling himself upright, “we would be born with blades on our feet.”

Stiles scooted back a couple inches, watching with a critical eye as Peter tried--and _failed_ yet again--to stand upright without the help of the wall. He started chuckling seconds into the attempt and was full outright laughing with tears by the time Peter snarled and hung his head in defeat.

“It’s like trying to watch a dog stand in a moving car.”

“I’ll feed you your own intestines.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at the threat, watching for another few seconds before gliding forward effortlessly, holding his palms out.

“C’mon Big Bad, I’ll help you out.”

Peter glared at the hands for only a moment before sliding his palms into them, letting Stiles pull him from the relative safety of the wall. He nearly slammed into the boy, sending them both over, but Stiles neatly pushed backward farther, pulling Peter towards the center of the rink.

“Just relax. You can’t be tense, you’ll fall every single time.”

“I’m literally balanced above hard water on thin razor blades. At which point am I supposed to feel _relaxed_?”

Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes, but his mouth curved into a soft smile.

“Can you try being less aggressive? I like ice skating and I wanted to do it with you. Please try and act like you’re enjoying yourself?”

It occurred to Peter, in that moment, that this was Stiles’ way of letting him in. He’d let the boy in, taken him to his favorite restaurants, let him listen to his favorite songs, allowed him to see bits and pieces that made up his soul.

And now Stiles was doing the same.

Locking his elbows and yanking, Peter pulled Stiles towards him smoothly for a kiss that deepened and heated before a nearby “awwwww” in stereo had them pulling apart.

“This is not a romance movie.” Stiles snapped at the giggling girls, glaring at them as they skated off before letting Peter tug his face back for another soft kiss.

“Teach me how to ice skate?”

The bruises and aches were well worth the wide grin Stiles gave him. In Peter’s opinion, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
